


Remember

by scriptophobia



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, I'm very proud of this one tbh, Kidnapping, Prompt: Parrillia, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: Janus has information he can't seem to remember. His new friend jogs his memory
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes quick note: i did my research wrong for this prompt - parrillia is a more specific and elaborate form of electrical torture, whereas i just wrote it vaguely. I'm really proud of this pic so I'm not changing it, but just know that i know i did the prompt wrong ok

“Did I make myself clear?” The man spits. His grease slicked hair shines in the dim lighting of the room as he paces in front of Janus.

“I’m not telling you  _ anything _ ,” seethes Janus, which, on his part, might not have been the smartest move. Janus shifts uncomfortably in the chair he’s bound to, the man’s sinister grin and gaze burning into his skin.

“Then I just get to use my favourite toy on you, boy,” he says, leisurely strolling behind Janus to rummage in his tool chest. 

The dirty man takes his sweet time, stretching out every second, putting Janus more on edge than he already was. He hears an electrical buzzing, and his captor comes back into view, a strange wand in his hand.

“Do you know what this is, sweet cheeks?”

Ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach from the nickname, Janus shakes his head. He tries to hide his fear, but from the chuckle the man gives, he assumes he couldn’t have hidden it very well at all.

“This,” He waves the wand teasingly, “is an electro shock wand.”

He pats Janus’ cheek condescending, ‘I’m sure you're smart enough to figure out it’s use. So tell me, what do you know about Logan Alexander?”

Janus hesitates before answering. “I’ve told you, I don’t know anything about-”

His sentence is cut off when the man presses the wand to his side. White hot pain pulses through Janus’ body, causing his muscles to contract and his shorter hair to stand up straight. Had he not just been put through the worst pain of his life, Janus would find it almost comical that he adhered to such a stereotype. 

After what feels like hours of screaming, the wand is removed from his side, and Janus immediately smells burning skin. He gags, and the man laughs once more.

“So,” he says in between his chuckles, “Have you remembered anything yet?”

“No,” Janus quickly spits back.

“Sounds like someone likes the wand,” teases the man. “Guess I’ll have to use it on you for longer this time, huh?”

Janus shakes his head, screaming as the wand touches his skin once more.

The man holds true on his promise.

Soon, Janus remembers.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> send me more prompts on tumblr @heavenly-roman
> 
> fight me if u see a typo
> 
> comments and kudos will help janus remember easier :)


End file.
